


Celebrity Crush

by Chatspunsaregold52



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has mixed feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, I came up with a crappy talk show name, I don't actually watch talk shows so I'm sorry if it's terribly inaccurate, I'm pretty sure all my good fic ideas come while I'm in the shower, Kinda, Marinette likes teasing Adrien, Nadja is confused, That's pretty much all the characters, They're maybe like 18 or 19, aged up a few years, also post reveal, because it rhymed, but it's fine, shower ideas, talk show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are on a talk show with Nadja Chamack when Nadja asks Marinette an interesting question.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Celebrity Crush

"Don't be bemused, it's just the Muse. I'm Nadja Chamack, here with Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Paris's favorite fashion power couple."

Adrien waved with the hand that wasn't interlocked with his girlfriend's while Marinette simply smiled and blushed faintly. 

"Today we're here to talk with Adrien and Marinette and find out their views on handling fame as a couple, and to help our viewers get to know them better as people rather than celebrities. We'll start off with a question to Marinette. Marinette, what has it been like trying to build your fashion brand and maintain a normal life at the same time?"

"Well, as you can guess, Nadja, it hasn't been easy. I've definitely had to make an effort to set aside time to spend with my family, friends, and amazing boyfriend." She smiled brightly at Adrien, who leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. Immediately, the in-studio audience let out a collective "awwww". 

Nadja smiled slightly, then cleared her throat. "And how have your family and friends been taking your newly acquired fame? I would assume that Adrien understands better than most what it's been like."

Marinette nodded, morphing her face back into a more serious expression. "It's definitely been hard for some of them to adjust to having to be more careful and everything. Adrien of course has been super supportive, and he's given me some good tips for avoiding unwanted attention." She continued to explain some of the unforeseen consequences of her sudden rise to fame, with Adrien chiming in here and there to tell stories about some of the crazier fans they had had to deal with.

"...and that is why I will never wear three-inch heels in public again!"

"Yes, well, I'm sure that would certainly do it, Adrien", Nadja commented, wiping a tear of laughter out of her eye. "Now, going on to some more personal questions, and since we're on the subject of celebrities..." The reporter had a mischievous gleam in her eye that Adrien didn't really like.

Turning to Marinette, she asked, "Marinette, if you weren't dating Adrien, who would be your celebrity crush?"

Sending a flirtatious smile towards her boyfriend, Marinette replied, "Why, Adrien Agreste, of course."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You can't choose me, Princess", he joked, "Everyone already knows you have a crush on me."

Marinette's smile turned into a smirk. "Maybe just a little bit, hot stuff. But if I had to choose someone else... _definitely_ Chat Noir."

Adrien's cheeks burned. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about this. He couldn't say that she was still technically cheating. 

Jokingly, he cried out, "Wow, okay then, I see how it is.What's he got that I don't, huh?"

Looking him up and down she retorted, "Muscles."

Even if Adrien had been able to come up with a comeback, no one would have been able to hear him over the audience's reaction. Adrien could distinctly hear Nino yelling, "Ohhhh, get REKT, boy!" and Alya's "Shots fired!!!!".

Eventually, the audience (and Nadja) calmed down enough for Nadja to ask her next question. "And Adrien, what about you?"

Adrien looked his girlfriend dead in the eye and said, "Rena Rouge". 

The audience exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was in the shower and it would not exit my head so I wrote a fic about it. I do all my best thinking in the shower. I was originally only planning on including the part with Marinette saying Adrien was her celebrity crush and stuff but it kinda ran away from me. I don't really know much about talk shows and being famous, so I'm sorry if there are inaccuracies. I tried. Also, full disclosure, I wrote this at like 1 am and I'm past the point of caring if it's correct so deal with it until I feel like fixing it, I guess.


End file.
